


Water

by Drag0nWr1tes (orphan_account)



Series: Too Loud (a Voltron AU series) [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Lance had missed the water
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Too Loud (a Voltron AU series) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962049
Comments: 18
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this and runs away*

The water rippled as Lance dragged his toes across the surface. Shiro and Keith were in the house, he could practically picture them pacing back and forth watching him through the window. Ever since he was little the water had made him feel safe and secure. Pidge said they’d been afraid of the water for years before they met him, which was something so foreign to him. All his favorite memories from being a kid were around the water.

Like when his parents taught him how to swim. They were spotty memories, he’d been so little, but he could remember the fun he had and love he felt with his parents.

A drop of water his the surface of the lake and Lance realized he was crying. Hastily, he wiped the tears away but he knew it was a losing battle. Fuck, it felt like all he did was cry now. Lance wrapped his arms around himself. He’d been home from the hospital for two days, free from captivity for 33 days, 12 hours, and, he glanced at his watch, 23 minutes.

Being out here felt calming in a way he only ever felt when he was in Shiro or Keith’s arms. It was a relief to know he was going to be completely reliant on his boyfriends forever.

Two sets of footsteps sounded on the dock, Lance couldn’t help but tense up even though he logically he knew who it was.

Shiro and Keith dropped down on either side of him, seeing their faces immediately relaxed him and he leaned into Keith.

“You doing ok?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded. “Yeah...I just…” he took a deep breath, “I miss my mom and my dad.”

Keith’s arm wrapped around his waist. “Lance...I’m so sorry. You deserve so much more then the hand you’ve been dealt.”

He trailed his toe across the surface of the water. “I feel so lost all the time and all I want...I want to feel normal. I wanted to walk at graduation, I wanted to take you guys to Miami to see where I grew up, I wanted us to have a life together but he took that from us. He took everything and—” he gasped around a sob that broke through his throat.

Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders and kissed his temple. “He didn’t take everything. We’re still here, we still have a future that we can have together.”

“What if he comes back for me?”

“If he does, we’ll tear the world apart to get you back,” Keith said. “He hurt you once, we’re not going to let you go again. Never again.”

The tears kept falling but he said nothing else. Maybe when it got warmer and his body didn’t feel like shit anymore he could convince Shiro and Keith to go swimming with him.

Lance really missed swimming.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone,

It means a lot to me how many people love this series and I'm so sorry that I left it hanging for so long. As of right now, I don't know if I will be continuing this series. I still love it and know what I want to do with it, but every time I try to sit down and write for it I just can't. After all the drama in the VLD fandom community, it caused me a lot of anxiety watching my friends be harassed for their ships then a lot of it got directed at me for my own ships and what I write. It became so toxic that I ended up leaving the online community completely. I miss the friend's that I made there and plan on reaching out to them but I don't know if I will return to VLD.

I won't delete this series, there's too much about it that I love, but I won't be continuing it at this time. I probably will come back and finish it, but not for a while.

To those of you that have been so supportive of me and this series: thank you. It's meant so much to me in the confidence department and I'm sorry that I've disappointed you this way.

Love,

Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've taken so long to post this. I've had a lot going on and I'm just so tired right now with everything. I hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
